One kiss a night
by Rinstwin
Summary: it's SessRin and sorta KagsInu Rin got sent off to become a lady and came back for sess to chose a mate for her. R&R Sess ooc change rateing to M i dont' know what could happen.
1. Chapter 1

**There was a proble with my computer and the story i put on Rin/Sess was copyed from my last story so i'm really sorry about that i was freaked out for a long time so sorry**

**Hey what's up I started writing this fanfic. When I was in North Carolina I would like to thank my friend. Who is also a member of this site sliver slitherin serpent she is more of a Harry Potter fan but she also likes Inuyasha. Her story is called Shape of my heart. OH yah I forgot that I made up some people I don't really care if you steal the names but tell me first. Their names are Sonta and Karo (car.ro). Well better get on with my story…………………………**

Prologue

Rin was ten when Sesshoumaru sent her off to become a lady. Sesshoumaru had planned to keep Rin for sometime. His plans was to keep her until she was ten then send her off to a noble family for eight years then have Jaken go get her. And bring her back so that she could become a in his castle. After that he would chose a mate for her. Of coarse if he could find someone fit for her.

Chapter 1 

(I know the prologue is short but I wanted to get on with the story)

Jaken scampered though the forest. "Why do I always have to get this stupid human girl for him? He could have at least sent some other demon to help with this mess." The path narrowed as Jaken came close to the white gates. Which separate the humans from demons.

He struggled to get the latch on the gate for he was shorter than most toddlers. He finally got the latch undone and walked in. He saw lots of people in the village. Then he saw a girl peering out a window of one of the huts. She seemed to glow like an angel. "Why can't Rin look as gorgeous as she?" As soon as he said Rin the girl had vanished. Then he suddenly heard a voice right behind him.

"Master Jaken I haven't seen you in years, are you here to pick me up?" Jaken looked at Rin in surprise he had never imagined that Rin would look like a goddess. "Master Jaken… is something wrong?" Rin asked.

"Oh no Rin it's nothing… that is such a stupid question from a stupid human."

"Master Jaken I think you own me an apologue." Rin said frustrated.

"Well your not going to get one from this toad… wait did you say me instead of Rin?" Jaken questioned.

"Well master Jaken I had to learn how to speak properly to become a lady don't I?"

"H-hai you do." Jaken answered. As they proceeded to the castle Rin sang a little song that she had made up over the years.

_"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru where could you be?_

_Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru are you still waiting for me?_

_Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru what do I do?_

_Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru I'm looking for you._

_Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru where do I go?_

_Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru master Jaken will know."_

Master Jaken blushed a little because he didn't she cared enough to include him in her dinkey little song. Rin smiled down at Jaken when she discovered him blushing. "Oh! Master Jaken why are you blushing?" she asked mischievously. Jaken just looked down and told her nothing. Rin smiled and walked on.

Mean while at Sesshoumaru place 

"Where are they?" the prince growled menacingly at his servants. "They should have been here two days ago!" All but one of the servants drew back in fear. Sesshoumaru looked at the one and he spoke.

"My prince we could send a scout to see them on there way." He said bravely

"Well what are you waiting for send one so I don't have to worry anymore." _They better hurry my little princess could be in danger. _Suddenly two of the best scouts came. One girl one boy they seemed to be brother and sister. Both had wings one black one white. The girl had black wings the boy the white ones. The colors of there hair is boy black girl white. Their cloths molded to fit their bodies and matched their wings. They bowed to their prince and asked what their mission was. And Sesshoumaru said. "You will follow Rin and Jaken to make sure that nothing happens to her." The Demon spies bowed and departed to find their mission.

Kagome lay in a field of purple wild flowers waiting for Inuyasha to come back with food. As a light breeze made some of the flowers tickled her cheeks, but she didn't care. The stars were shining so brightly tonight. But she couldn't keep her focus on the twinkling sky diamonds; they only wanted to visit her last battle with Naraku

Flashback 

Inuyasha flung anther swing at Naraku as Sango throw her large boomerang… but as soon as it got close to him it turned the other direction Right toward Sango. She tried to run but found that she couldn't from shock. Then all of a sudden (long pause) Sango was cut in two. Miroku started to run toward her but all of sudden his right hand hurt like crazy.

With Kagome at time of battle

Kagome watched as her best friend was torn in two by her own weapon.

She looked down at the baby in her arms. "She never even got to see her mother." She said sadly. Suddenly she heard screaming she looked up to see who the one that was screaming was Miroku. She thought that he was screaming because Sango died but then saw him looking at his right hand. As he removed his prayer beads a look of horror spread across his face as realization hit. As soon as Kagome saw this her eyes got big.

Miroku then put his hand in front of him. _What is he planning to do? _Kagome questioned her self. He then aimed it toward Naraku. Naraku had not realized this action for he was to busy with Inuyasha. By the time he found out what was happening he couldn't stop Miroku from pulling him in.

As Naraku was sucked up Miroku screamed he then fell to his knees. All of a sudden Kagome felt an arm around her and the baby as they disappeared into the clearing. All that was able to be seen was a bright light coming from afar. And last things heard were a loud scream and a big KABOOM!

End of flashback

Kagome suddenly heard crying she turned around and picked up the crying baby next to her. "Shhh… shhh its okay shhh."" Kagome said in a soft soothing voice. Just then Inuyasha cane he had brought two bags full of food that he had hunted. "Hey Kagome I heard crying is every thing al right?" Inuyasha asked Kagome

"Yah Inuyasha it was just the baby." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha then sat next to her.

"Well I don't see why we have to take care of her we could always give her to some village person." _So I can have Kagome all to my self._ "What is her name anyway?"

Well Inuyasha her name is Ami and Inuyasha I don't think that's a smart idea. Something bad could happen we should give her to someone we trust. Ummm… like ummm." Kagome said put her hand to her head to help her think.

"Well I think we should"

"And risk her life no."

"We should

"Shouldn't"

"Should"

"Shouldn't "

"Should"

"Shouldn't and why do you want to. Do you think she will slow us down?" Kagome asked quite deafeningly.

"No." Inuyasha said softly.

"Well why do you want to?" For a few seconds it was silent while Kagome put the baby to bed. Then…

"Kagome do you want me to tell you why?" Inuyasha said in a sexy voice breathing down on her neck making shivers go down her spine.

"H-hai" Kagome stuttered. And at that moment he turned her around and planted his lips upon hers. The kiss was gentle at first but then it got more aggressive. Inuyasha was having trouble keeping control of himself. He licked her lips tenderly asking for entrance. Kagome was stunned with his actions he was going so fast but she aloud her self o give in and she opened her mouth. As soon as Inuyasha was about to enter, the baby cried.

Kagome who heard this got off of Inuyasha leaving him there with his tongue stuck out. She picked up Ami and buried her face in the baby's small kimono.

With Jaken and Rin 

Master Jaken are we almost there?" Rin questioned for the hundredth time that day and he would always apply.

"We'll be there."

"Master Jaken this might sound a little mean but… It's nice to see you in all but I would really like to see Sesshoumaru-sama really, really bad."

With the scouts

"Sonta do you see them?" Karo asked.

"No" she said still looking out in the opening

"Wait I see Jaken, but who is she?" Karo asked saying the last part suspiciously.

"You don't know who that is; you mean you don't recognize her?" Karo shuck his head he really didn't know who it was. "That's Rin the one we have to bring to prince Sesshoumaru-sama."

"That's Rin that couldn't be Rin this girl looks like a beautiful demoness." Karo said in disbelief.

"No that's really Rin for real."

Well I sure hope so." Karo said smirking he knew what Sesshoumaru's plan was and he was happy that Rin was older now.

With Jaken and Rin

Jaken had gone to find so food so Rin decided that she would wonder around a little bit. "Hey what's that is that a village." Rin asked herself. "Hai it is a village well it shouldn't be too bad to go check it out." Rin walked down the long hill side heading toward the village ahead of her.

Then suddenly she spotted a woman caring a baby around. "Oh! She is so young to have a baby. Rin said walking down toward the woman. As she got closer she instantly noticed who it was. (**AN: okay well just to tell you Kagome is going to be the same age as Rin lets just say that she went to her time and three years past and went back and at least eight years past so yall see where I'm going if you don't then forget you JK) **"Kagome-chan." Rin shouted.

Kagome looked around to see who was calling her by name. It seemed to be a woman's voice. The only woman that she knew that knew her by name was. Keade, Ayame (sp), and… Sango. She knew it wasn't any of them because Sango ya know and Keade was healing some other people in some other village. And Ayame was at the mountains the only thing that would get her to come would be if her tribe was being attacked or Kouga was somewhere around. Then who could be calling her.

She heard her name again and saw a young woman about her age, eighteen, running toward her waving her arms like a lunatic. Then suddenly she tripped and fell over. Kagome ran to her. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked breathing fast.

"Hai I am Kagome-chan." Rin said hugging her in the process.

"Ummm do I know you?" Kagome asked questionably

"Hai you do my name is Rin remember the one who followed Sesshoumaru around all the time." Rin answered her question quite fast.

"Yah I remember you how are you and why aren't you with Sesshoumaru?"

"Well I'm fine and I'm not with Sesshoumaru because he sent me off to learn how to become a lady for his kingdom."

"Are you lost, do you want me to help you find Jaken?" Kagome asked.

"Hai that would be nice." So they set off to find Jaken.

With Sesshoumaru

"Rin's still not here." Sesshoumaru hissed threw his teeth.

"My prince they'll be here in a few days at the speed there going."

"Well why are they going so slowly?" He growled.

"The girl is frail she can not go as fast as she once could." Karo timidly whispered while his sister coward behind him.

Well then why don't you two go get her?" Sesshoumaru yelled as an order. They bowed to their prince and flew off.

"Jaken" Kagome called to the toad. "I think I found something you need!" Jaken whirled around to see Rin and Kagome running toward him.

"Kagome please have mercy." Kagome gave him a puzzled look but shrugged it off.

"Rin here you are if you ever wana get together sometime let me know." Kagome said to Rin

"Okay Kagome I will." The girls waved to each other and Kagome went toward the village. Then Rin yelled. "Ummm Kagome I was wondering is that baby yours?" Rin asked.

"Oh! No its not it was my friends." Kagome said looking down sadly.

"Oh! Okay then I was kind of scared at first." Then Rin turned around and started to leave but then Kagome asked.

"Rin I know this might be sudden and all but… can you take care of Ami for me I have stuff to attend to so can you."

"Of course I can but can you give me some stuff like that blanket thing so I can carry her around and some food to feed her for at least three days?" Rin asked she knew a lot about babies so she knew hat to do.

"Hai I can provide that to you here you are." She said handing her the stuff that she had. "And thank you very much." She said to Rin.

"No problem." And off they went in separate direction. But someone was after Rin……………. (**Dun, Dun, Dun)**

With Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha was getting worried at how long it was taking Kagome to get back from her walk with the baby. "Kagome, Kagome where are you?" Inuyasha asked in annoyances.

"I'm over here." Kagome simply said

"Is everything okay and where's Ami?" Inuyasha said looking at her to see that Ami wasn't there.

"Inuyasha everything's fine and I gave Ami to someone I trust." Kagome said walking in the door of Keade's hut.

"You what!" Inuyasha yelled but soon calmed down. "Okay who did you give her to." Inuyasha asked.

"Oh I gave her to Rin."

"Rin, Rin who?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Rin ya know the one that follows your brother around."

"What my brother you trust my brother… well it's better than Kouga." Inuyasha said half relieved. Then suddenly out of the blue came Kouga.

"Hello Kagome I was wondering since Naraku died in all would you care to come live with me and be mate?" Kouga questioned.

"Ummmmmmmm"

"No she wont she wont be going with you at all." Inuyasha said getting in front of Kagome.

"And whys that mutt face."

"Because she wouldn't be with you even if you were the last demon on the planet."

"What… you little." And at that moment Kouga lunged at Inuyasha but Inuyasha with common since moved out of the way. Inuyasha then sprung on Kouga and punched him strait in the face.

"Inuyasha stop… Inuyasha SIT BOY." Inuyasha belly flopped on the ground.

"Oh so you decided to come with me." Kouga said smiling.

"NO" Kagome yelled.

"Well if you wont come freely I guesses I will just make you." And with that said Kouga lunged toward Kagome and grabbed her by the waist and held her tight.

"INUYASHA" Kagome yelled. The spell soon finally wore off and Inuyasha tried to get Kagome but Kouga ran off to fast to chase.

"DAMN-IT." Inuyasha yelled.

Rin and Jaken waked in silence then suddenly. "Jaken when was the last time we met?" Karo asked.

"Yes indeed Jaken we'll be taking the girl." At that moment Sonta went over to Rin and put her arms around her back.

"What… no your not."

"Oh yes we are." and then Sonta and Karo leaped up into the air and flew off.

"MASTER JAKEN" Rin yelled by then they were long gone. Karo held the baby and Sonta held Rin.

"Well is your name Rin?" Karo asked

"H-hai." Rin stuttered

"Well I was just making sure." Karo said with a smile. _Man she is even more beautiful up close and this is also not her baby that means she's free for the taking. _Karo thought to himself.

Rin saw that he was staring at her. "Is something wrong?" Rin asked cause she was getting freaked out by him staring at her.

"Oh no not at all nothings wrong with you at all." Karo said with a sly grin on his face._ I'm going to see to it that Sesshoumaru chooses me to be her mate. _Sonta looked at her brother and saw that he was staring at Rin she laughed in her head of what he might be thinking. _Oh this would be a fun thing to tell Sesshoumaru with the looks that Rin has I have a filling that it will be hard for Sesshoumaru to let her go with anyone. _Sonta thought still laughing to her self and thinking of a way to tell her prince the surprising news.

**Okay if anyone wants to tell me that I have bad grammar I don't care shot I just finished typing this and its 12:35 am yah. Oh yah I type slow and I mean slow but I will finish the next chapter as soon as I can its on a ruff draft right now and so far I have four chapters oh do I fill happy well bye.**

**Anissa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters from the show and manga books and so on and so forth **

**Hello people nice to see well never mind this is my second chapter. Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy! And I would just like to say that I'm alive… I get confused fast like when I first tried to summit this story man it was hard I accidentally put my last story that I wrote on there. I was so scared but the day after that I clamed down. Well onward to the story. And I'm sorry that it took so long I had already began to write it but I got a virus and had to erase my computer so that's why it took so long.**

**Chapter 2**

With Kouga and Kagome at Kouga's cave

What happened last? 

_Kouga lunged toward Kagome and grabbed her by the waist and held her tight "INUYASHA" Kagome screamed. The spell finally wore off and Inuyasha tried to get to Kagome but Kouga speed off to fast to chase._

Kouga set Kagome on the ground. (**No dur). **She tried to run but had no success for Kouga's wolf tribe blocked the only exit. "You see Kagome when I say your mine… your mine no matter what. The only way that mutt face could get you would be if he came to save you before I mark you or… kill me. And we all know that a half breed like him would never beat me." Kouga said with a wicked laugh.

Kouga then started to inch closer to her until he was only a few centimeters from her face. Then he planted a soft kiss upon her lips then he got on top of her and started to kiss more forceful. Kagome tried to push him off but he pushed himself back down.

Suddenly Kouga heard his wolfs howling in pain. He looked around to see all of them wounded badly. "Hello Kouga… GET OFF OF KAGOME." Inuyasha yelled.

"Why should I?" Kouga sneered.

"Cause she's my woman"

"You haven't marked her yet so she's still free. Go ahead Kagome tell him that you want me." Kouga said. He thought he already knew the answer.

"Okay Kouga… Inuyasha I wouldn't be with him if he was the last man on earth and it depended on us to start life again, I still wouldn't mate it with him. You see what I'm trying to say is Inuyasha I love you." Kagome cried out.

Kouga was studded he couldn't believe his own ears. "What!" He couldn't believe her but he did try to rap her Oh great now he fills guilty.

Kagome then ran into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha wasn't expecting what he was going to get next. She then looked up at him and kissed him. Inuyasha almost lost his balance but steadied himself and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to his warmth.

He then kissed Kagome harder licking the lips of her. She opened her mouth most gratefully allowing his tongue to slip in. The kiss was long and beautiful. "Kagome stop kissing him." yelled Kouga.

"Kouga hold on to your skirt." Shippo said smiling at the couple before him he knew that they would confess some time. Kouga whirled around to stare at the boy.

"Shut up boy or I'll have you clean up after the young ones." Shippo who had lived with Kouga for two years as a foster child, closed his mouth.

Kagome and Inuyasha who had stopped their make out session were looking into each others eyes. "I love you too, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

With Rin and scouts

Sonta and Karo had switched jobs. Karo now held Rin and Sonta held the baby. Unfortunately for Sonta, Ami defiantly didn't like being in the air. She wouldn't stop wailing. "Can't we leave this brat somewhere?" Sonta whined.

"NO! Please I'm responsible for her!" Rin cried out.

"I think that's a noble thing Rin." Karo said loudly. But Rin ignored him she was to busy looking at Sonta. If Sonta was serious she would loose Ami forever. She had grown to love that little girl. Even if it wasn't hers, she wanted it. Rin then turned her attention to Karo. Sonta seemed to listen to him.

"Can we land please?" Rin asked blinking her long eyelashes. She knew men thought she was beautiful and she could get anything from them. Right now she needed to land. Her baby's survival depended on it. Karo smiled. She was to pretty to turn down. So he nodded to his sister and went to land.

With Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru paced around his quarters when. Knock, Knock. "Come in." Sesshoumaru said still pacing around.

"Prince Sesshoumaru Rin will be here in a day or so. Karo and Sonta have succeeded on getting her. They should be here soon." Koraung (his faithful servant AN: I made up that name.) said to his prince.

"Good get a bath started for me I need some time to relax." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Hai sire." Koraung said and scampered off to the bath room. Sesshoumaru stood up and stretched when his servant came back and said. "My prince your bath is ready."

"Okay." Sesshoumaru said walking to his bath room. He then looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were puffy and they had bags under them. He hadn't slept fro three days at the least. He'd have to work hard to make himself presentable for Rin's arrival.

With Rin and the scouts

When they finally landed Rin sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Will you please hand me my baby." Sonta looked over to Karo who nodded his head, and she handed the over to Rin. Rin took the baby and sigh in relief. Ami instantly stopped crying. Rin took out a bottle and made some formula and fed her baby.

With Inuyasha and Kagome 

Inuyasha and Kagome walked threw Inuyasha's forest and sat under the tree of ages. After Kouga finally left Kagome alone they wanted to go o a place they both knew so they went here. They had been sitting there for a few minutes when Inuyasha's ear twitched. _'Kikyo what the hell does she want?' Inuyasha thought sourly. _"Kagome, I'll be right back. I have business." He growled. He then went off to find the miko. Kagome's, curiosity getting the better of her followed.

At last Inuyasha found her. "Inuyasha" Kikyo said fondly.

"Hello Kikyo… I have avenged you now go and let me live and you shall. After this you will not bother me any more." Inuyasha said coldly.

"B-but" Kikyo stuttered.

"No buts." Inuyasha said. Kikyo laughed a little.

"Well Inuyasha since I can't have you Kagome can have you. You take care of her she's a good girl and I just have to rest in peace. So I bid you good bye." She said and disappeared in the darkness of the night.

Kagome who saw and heard this ran up to his and stood by his side when he said. "Come on Kagome lets go to Keade's and get something to eat."

"Okay… and Inuyasha I do love you a lot." Kagome said to him.

"I love you even more." Inuyasha said with a smirk planted on his face.

"How much more?" Kagome asked playfully pushing him.

"More then life itself."

With Rin and scout

Rin had finally got Ami to sleep and got relaxed when Sonta said in her coldest tone it was time to go and she flew off. Rin walked up to Karo holding the sleeping infant. "Does she hate me?" Rin questioned.

Karo looked at Rin. "No she just didn't want to go on this journey." He said simply. Rin then scoffed.

"Master Jaken and I were fine. You two didn't have to come and get me." She then walked on with out another word.

With Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru removed his clothes and slipped into the warm water and thought. _'What should I do when Rin gets here…? I know I should have her maid take her to the bathing Room and get her all cleaned up. I don't want her to be dirty. Also I should get her a new kimono. Oh! Goodness I'm going to have to have Sonta come back early and help me with the size of it._

Sesshoumaru then called for his fastest servants. He soon came in and looked up to ask what his mission was. "Tell Sonta to come early by herself to help me with something." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Hai." He simply said and left in search of Sonta.

With Rin and scouts

The messenger arrived and told Sonta what she was to do and left. "What was it Sonta?" Karo asked when he saw her picking up her stuff.

"I have to go early Sesshoumaru needs me for something." She said and then lifted up into the air and left.

"Well that was unexpected." Rin said.

"Yah… oh well lets get going." Karo said walking up to Rin and picked her up bridal style and left.

With Sesshoumaru and Sonta

"Hai prince Sesshoumaru." Sonta asked bowing to her prince. She had been flying for an hour and going as fast as she could witch was really fast. She was panting when she arrived and was still out of breath.

"Report… How is m- Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked. When he realized that he almost said "My Rin".

"She is just like you said, Concerned about others, especially that baby-"

"What? Baby?" Sesshoumaru asked questionably.

"Hai, but not hers supposedly a girl, Kagome, gave it to her." Sonta told Sesshoumaru.

"Do you believe it?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yes I don't smell a man in her at all." Sonta said answering his question.

"Good. Prepare her a bath and rooms and a new set of clothes." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Hai" she then turned around but thought of something of interest to tell him. "Oh prince Sesshoumaru I scene aroused feelings toward Rin from my brother." She then left for a village store.

_'So Karo has feelings for "My Rin" oh goodness I did it again. My little princess, yes that's right, but I wonder if she's still little._

With Sonta

"Well at lest I can go shopping okay lets see." The first one she picked out was a blue one with purple flowers lined in gold. The second one was a white one with red flowers lined in silver. And the last one was a pure white one. When she got back she was told to go to Sesshoumaru's quarters. When she was there she asked him what he needed her for.

"Well Sonta show them to me." Sesshoumaru ordered. She showed him the blue one first. "Did she get taller?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hai" Sonta simply said. 'She must of filled out a lot also for the chest part of the Kimono is bigger then I expected.' Sesshoumaru thought to him self. Then Sonta showed him the white with Red flowers.

"This one is nice." Sesshoumaru said staring at the kimono. Then Sonta showed him the last one it was the pure white now that Sesshoumaru had seen this one he knew it was a bed time kimono.

With Kagome and Inuyasha

"_More then life it self."_

"Oh Inuyasha that was beautiful." Kagome said and gave him a peek on his cheek. He frowned. "Inuyasha why are you frowning?" Kagome said concerned.

"Well I was hoping for something more then a kiss on the cheek." Inuyasha said looking down sadly.

"Like what… oh you want a kiss on the lips is that what you want?" She asked lifting up his head and staring into his eyes that glowed with want. So she kissed him he pulling her closer to her warmth.

There at the castle

Karo landed at the entrance of the castle. "Well Rin are you ready." Karo asked Rin.

"Yah I can't wait to see prince Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said overly cheerful. The gates then opened and they walked in. Suddenly the maids surrounded Rin and lead her to the bathroom chambers.

They removed her old dirty kimono and put her into the warm water. Then they washed some dirt off her body and gasped. Then one said. "Rin you beautiful… I mean gorgeous."

They finally finished washing her and pulled out two new kimonos. Rin picked the one with red flowers and silver trimmings. She looked even more beautiful then before. Then the maids led her to the dinning hall where Sesshoumaru was sipping some wine.

Sesshoumaru then looked up to see a grown woman before him. Who smelled of the sweet scent of cherry blossoms a strong scent it was. He then stood up and walked to her. "Rin?"

"Prince Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said with excitement. Sesshoumaru then looked into her creamy brown eyes. Something told him to hug her so he did and gave her a small soft hug.

"So how are you Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Besides for being kidnapped form Jaken I'm just fine… and you?"

"I am also fine." They were in silence for a second then Sesshoumaru asked. "Say Rin did you ever have wine?"

"Hai it is permitted for a lady as myself to drink wine as long as I don't get drunk. So I have heard."

"Okay chef go get another glass and some more wine ygraine if we have any?" Sesshoumaru ordered the chef. The chef did as he was told and brought back another glass and the ygraine wine witch happened to be Sesshoumaru's favorite.

The chef pored a glass for Rin and refilled Sesshoumaru's empty glass. "Ummm prince Sesshoumaru-sama I have missed you so very much have you missed me?" Rin asked her prince.

"Hai… Rin I was wondering how many men asked you to be there's.?" Sesshoumaru asked to see if she was like by a lot or very little.

"Well to estimate I would say ten humans and fifteen demons. But I turned them all down and told them that you will be picking my mate. And you know what else I think Karo likes me that's kind of surprising… and ummm prince Sesshoumaru-sama have you picked one for me yet?" Rin asked her prince.

"No I haven't Rin no one is right for you-." Sesshoumaru was interrupted by one of the maids that was getting Rin rooms ready.

"My prince Rin's Rooms are not yet ready for her is there a guest room that she can stay in.?" She asked softly.

"No… wait Rin would you mind if you were to stay in my quarters for a few nights?" Sesshoumaru asked. Rin looked up and said.

"If that is not a problem I would love to stay in your quarters."

With Inuyasha and Kagome

They finally got to Keade's hut and started a fire for Ramen. "So Inuyasha what kind do you want? I have chicken and ummm beef-."

"I'll have chicken." Inuyasha told Kagome. Then he looked up at her and stared. Kagome then looked up at him also.

"What" Kagome said a little annoyed.

"Nothing." Inuyasha then stood up and walked over to her and sat behind her wrapping his arms around her stomach. Kagome then finally finished with Inuyasha's meal and gave it to him. He then eagerly slurped it up.

When he finished he put the bowl on the ground rewrapping his arms around her pulling her head toward his chest. Now she was sitting in his lap with her head on his chest.

Kagome grabbed a blanket and draped it around them. When Inuyasha asked. "Don't I get a kiss goodnight?" this made Kagome giggle then she gave him a kiss. Inuyasha eager kissed her back. Now licking her lips.

Kagome loved the sensation she was getting so she opened her mouth. Inuyasha pushed his tongue in and kissed her more pulling her closer. Both of them wanted more but of coarse people have to breathe.

Inuyasha was thinking of something while they were kissing when he asked. "Kagome this might seem a little fast but. Kagome would… would you… would you like to be… to be my mate?"

"Oh Inuyasha I woul-." Kagome cut herself off by jumping on Inuyasha and kissing him fluently.

"So is that a yes?" Inuyasha asked in one of his sexy voices.

"Hai." Kagome said to him smiling brightly at him.

With Sesshoumaru and Rin

Rin walked behind Sesshoumaru toward his quarters. When they got there Rin noticed that there were no other rooms in the hall but Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru then unlocked his door and opened it.

Rin gasped for the room was most of castle itself it was so big. Sesshoumaru could change into his dog form and fight Naraku's largest spawn and still have room. The walls were covered in a gray stone. There were two desks she walked over to them and Ran over the smooth polished wood.

She then walked over to the two doors that formed to make one and pushed then open. In the room was a huge and beautiful bathing room. The tub was big enough to swim in and made of white stone.

She then looked backed Sesshoumaru. "Oh prince Sesshoumaru-sa-." Sesshoumaru put a finger on Rin's lips and she stopped talking.

"Just Sesshoumaru, Rin." Sesshoumaru said

"Okay… Sesshoumaru it's beautiful." Rin walked to another set of doors and pushed them open to find the most elegant Room of them all. The bed room… the bed had red silk coverings with black at the corners.

It was a huge bed it could fit ten of Rin. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and saw her staring at the scenery. He chuckled a little at this. "Rin is there something wrong?" (**AN: you know what I think I put is something wrong a lot in this story. Oh well that's just my opinion.) **Sesshoumaru asked her.

"No… it's just so big and beautiful." Rin said in aw.

"Oh. Okay." Sesshoumaru said simply and started walk to his office thing.

"Ummm Sesshoumaru I have nothing to wear to bed." Rin told him. "I don't want to sleep in this Kimono."

"You do have something to wear I'll get it for you." Sesshoumaru said walking off. The reason why he went to go get it was for most of the servants were asleep. When he got back Rin was sitting on one of the big chairs in his room. "Rin I'm back." He had brought back the pure white one. The design of the kimono was long in the back and a little above the knees in the front.

Sesshoumaru gave the kimono to Rin and told her to change in the bathing room. When she came out of the bathing room Sesshoumaru couldn't help but stare. It fit her every curve. He almost gasped at the sight of her but alas he didn't.

"So how do I look?" Rin questioned.

"You look fine." Sesshoumaru said getting up from the spot he was sitting at and walked behind her and put his arms on her shoulders. (**AN: Okay sorry to interrupted in all but Sesshoumaru is going to be ooc right now sorry.)** And he started to give her a massage. But Rin stopped him. "What's wrong Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well Sesshoumaru I have never been treated like this before." Rin said.

"Well there's a first for everything." Sesshoumaru then sat her down at the edge of his bed and got behind her. (**AN: no he is not going to rape her or try to.) **then he started to give her a massage again but this time Rin didn't stop him from doing so.

Her neck was moving with his hand motions. Then all of a sudden she moaned softly hoping Sesshoumaru didn't here it but guess what he did. "Rin did I just her you moan?" Sesshoumaru asked but he knew he was right he was just seeing what her reaction would be if he asked.

"Ummm."

"You did didn't you?"

"Hai." Rin said.

"Okay night." Sesshoumaru said giving her a kiss on the forehead. Rin blushed luckily it was dark and Sesshoumaru was turned around on his side so it wasn't seen.

"Night."

With Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha and Kagome's bodies were entwined together after there little sansaition time or what Inuyasha called mating. Now all that Inuyasha would have to do is to mark her. Inuyasha then woke Kagome up and told her. "Kagome I'm going to have to mark you if you are going to be mine for now on. It's going to hurt only like for a seconded and that's all. So are you ready?"

"Hai Inuyasha I have been ready for a very long time now." When Kagome finish with what she was saying Inuyasha lend down and bit down on her neck only taking a little of her blood.

Finally Kagome was his… and not that stupid wolf. His forever and ever. And for years to come………………

--

**hahahah I finished my second chapter hoped you liked it I know I did. Plz review. And I am still sorry that it took so long plz forgive me. Bye**

**Anissa **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this but first I had a virus on my computer then we had to do some reverting of our house and I started school in August. So yeah. And for the people that have been wondering where the baby is she comes in this chapter. Oh yeah and there is hurricane coming to Texas **

**September 24, 2005 I think**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the charters in Inuyasha.**

With Rin and Sesshoumaru

Rin winced as she opened her eyes to the light of the sun. She then got out of bed and looked in front of her. There lay a blue kimono with the purple flowers on it. She then smiled as several maids came in.

One looked and said. "Oh you're awake… good morning lady Rin." She said smiling.

"Good morning to you too." Rin said happily

"Did you have a nice rest milady?" She suddenly questioned.

"Oh… hai." Rin said falling backwards on Sesshoumaru bed.

"Well that's to be certain only the best for prince Sesshoumaru." The maid said smiling.

Rin than asked a quick question. "Ummm… is that kimono for me?"

"That one?" The maid asked pointing at the kimono before the two of them. Rin shock her head yes. "Hai it is Sonta picked it out for you as the one you are wearing and the one you wore last night."

"Oh… well there all very beautiful… ummm will you or someone else tell Sonta than for the kimonos?" Rin asked.

"Hai one second." She said and walked up to one of the other maids in the room and whispered something in her ear and came back. "Lady Rin my name is Wing… I will be your personal maid. May I help you get dressed?" She finally questioned.

Rin nodded and stood up and Wing removed the pure white kimono she had on now and help her put on the one she had just seen a minute ago. She looked as beautiful as she had the night before.

"Is there anything else you need?" Wing asked.

"Hai could you show me where breakfast is severed?" Rin told her.

"Right this way milady." Wing said and lead Rin down the long hallways and stairways until they finally made it.

Rin saw Sesshoumaru sitting at one end of the very large tables reading a book he seemed to be waiting for her. Then Sesshoumaru looked up to see Rin at the entrance of the dinning hall. Then he called to her.

"Rin come here." Rin walked up to Sesshoumaru and stood in front of him.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked now remembering that Sesshoumaru said to just say his name, name. "Gomen Sesshoumaru I forgot about what you had said to me."

"Here sit." Sesshoumaru said ignoring that she had said his name wrong. He then pulled out Rin a chair to sit in that was sort of next to him. Rin then sat down and Sesshoumaru pushed her in.

Sesshoumaru then asked. "So did you sleep well?"

"Hai I did a very good one… What about you Sesshoumaru?"

"Mine was good… the first one I have had in days." Sesshoumaru said answering Rin.

"Were you having trouble sleeping while I was gone?" Rin asked concerned. Sesshoumaru simply shook his head yes. The rest of the breakfast was in silence until Sesshoumaru said.

"Rin I am have a ball tonight and you are in need of a new kimono that you can wear to it. You shall go with Wing to pick one out. I will also come along."

Rin smiled and said. "Okay Sesshoumaru."

At the market place 

"Oh look at this one! No this one! Wait the blue! No the black one how about it Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked and giggled over all of the beautiful kimonos. Sesshoumaru couldn't help it he smirked a tiny smirk. Luckily no one saw him.

"I don't know Rin how about you try it on?"

"Okay Sesshoumaru." Rin said and walked over to the people how were selling the kimonos that day and asked if there was any where that she could try on the beautiful kimono.

The stand owner looked up and said. "Hai there is. You see the little room over there. That's where you can try on stuff." Pointing behind his counter Rin walked up to it and opened the door walked in and closed it behind her.

She soon walked out of the dressing room with the kimono on. Sesshoumaru looked up to see Rin in the beautiful kimono. It wasn't only black but it had a dragon on the front lined with silver.

"Well Rin to answer you we're buying it." Sesshoumaru said quit calm to his surprise. Rin then ran over to him and hugged him burying her face in his soft fluff tail.

"Thank you." She murmured. Sesshoumaru blinked and awkwardly patted her back.

"You're… uh… welcome." He then wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. Rin then let go of him and got off blushing furiously.

Back at Sesshoumaru's place

Rin walk threw the castle looking for Ami. She walked past the bathing room but stopped at the sound of giggling she turned around and opened the door to see many of the people that helped Rin get ready yesterday had Ami cleaning her and laughing in enjoyment of such a happy baby.

Then they all turned to see there lady present. One of them asked. "Lady Rin is this baby yours or did you have her?"

"No I didn't it was my friend friends baby. My friend friends died in battle." Rin said.

"Do you know what battle it was or who they were fighting against?" Another one asked.

"I have a feeling that it was Naraku. (Dun dun dun)."

"Lady Rin you mean the one who tried to absorb prince Sesshoumaru into his body to make him and prince Sesshoumaru one?"(**AN: you know how gross that sounds)** yet another one asked.

"Hai that is the one but he died and everything is now at peace. Oh and what are you girls doing with Ami?" Rin finally got to ask.

"Ami? Is that her name? How cute. We have been playing with her and feeding her and changing her. She's quit a happy one." They all said. "We are also cleaning her for the ball tonight we're going to be carrying her around most of the time." Said another lady. "Oh lady Rin don't you have to get ready?"

"Oh hai well you keep Ami happy. Bye." And with that Rin ran down the halls until she made it to Sesshoumaru's quarters. When she finally got there she was breathing heavily.

"Lady Rin are you alright?" Wing asked.

"Hai I am I only have a little bit of time to get ready so can you get a bath started for me?" Rin asked quickly.

"Hai right away milady." Wing ran to the bathroom putting scented oils into the tub. Then came back and told Rin that her bath was ready.

With Sesshoumaru

'Knock knock' "Come in" Sesshoumaru simply said.

"Prince Sesshoumaru I bring news about Naraku."

"Yes what is it?" Sesshoumaru asked looking up from his papers.

"Inuyasha and his friends have defeated him."

"Who died?" Sesshoumaru suddenly asked.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Who died in the battle with Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked frustrated he thought that his servants had more brain then this.

"The demon exterminator and the monk. I do believe that the baby that lady Rin had was their child."

"Okay then will you send this to Inuyasha and that miko. It's an invitation to my ball as much as I dislike him I am still inviting him." Sesshoumaru said.

"Hai sire. And my prince that miko of his is now his mate." The servant said to Sesshoumaru right before living. _So my brother has taken a mate and the miko from the future. Interesting well I might be expecting to be an uncle soon. _Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

Soon Sesshoumaru went to his quarters he had a feeling that Rin was taking a bath right now so he decided that he would knock before going in.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha and Kagome sat side by side when a demon approached them. "Prince Inuyasha, I have a letter for you." The demon said.

"Yeah and where is it." Inuyasha asked.

"Right here." The demon said handing him the note.

The note said.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_You and your mate are invited to my ball which is later to night. Dress nicely or in best kimono. Inuyasha please don't wear your fire rat robe they smell of blood and it hasn't cleaned in a while I don't think you would like people staring at you. So dress in something different. Your mate might want to get a kimono from her time. Well dear brother I bid you goodbye for now. _

_From you half brother_

_Lord Sesshoumaru of the western lands_

"What did it say Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Well Kagome we're going to a ball tonight." Inuyasha then turned to the demon and said. "Tell my brother that we will be attending." The demon nodded and left. "Come on Kagome lets go to your time. I know you have a nice dress up kimono at your house. But we need to get one for me." So Kagome and Inuyasha ran to the well to get ready for Sesshoumaru's ball.

With Rin and Sesshoumaru

Rin steeped out of the big tub and grabbed a towel when she heard a knock at the door. She wrapped the towel around her and said well yell just a second while running in a towel to the door.

Then she opened the door a little bit. "Oh Sesshoumaru it's you." She then opened the door fully for him to enter. He walked in and saw Rin standing behind the door.

"What are you doing behind there?" He asked.

"Ummm well t kind of lost my towel." Rin said blushing a dark shade of red. Sesshoumaru then looked down at feet and saw the towel. He couldn't hold back his laughter he chuckled. "Sesshoumaru did you laugh… Hey that mean! Can you please hand me your towel?" Rin asked

"Come out form behind the door and I'll give it to you." Sesshoumaru said smirking.

"Why can't you just give it to me it's quite simply really." Rin said.

"Well it is more fun to taunt you." Sesshoumaru said with smirk on his face.

"WHAT?" Rin yelled. "YOU THINK ITS FUN TO TAUNT."

"Come out and I'll give it to you really quick."

"NO" Rin yelled.

"You're going to have to come out some time so why not now." Sesshoumaru said… it was true.

Rin took a deep breath and said. "Fine but you have to promise to give it to me and don't take your sweet time." Rin said waving a finger at him.

"Okay I promise now come out." Sesshoumaru said. Rin stepped out from behind the door covering herself up as best as she could. Sesshoumaru then took a quick look at her body then handed her towel.

She wrapped it around her quickly then walked to the end of Sesshoumaru's bed and grabbed her kimono. Then Sesshoumaru called for his faithful servant. "Koraung get a bath started for me… make it a cold bath a very cold bath." Sesshoumaru said to Koraung.

Then finally to Rin's delight Wing came in to help Rin get dressed. "Good after noon Prince Sesshoumaru… Rin are you ready to get ready?" Wing asked. Rin nodded. "Come with me then we will go behind here." Wing said and lead Rin behind a screen.

Then Koraung came back and said. "Lord Sesshoumaru your bath is ready." Sesshoumaru walked into the bathroom to be over whelmed with Rin's scent. It was everywhere. Sesshoumaru then took a deep breath and started to get undressed to take his bath.

When he was finished he stepped into the cold bath and washed himself off quickly for it wasn't just cold it was freezing. He then dried off and got dressed in a fancy kimono that he had been saving for the ball. It was a black and silver he didn't know that when they were going to get Rin a new Kimono for the ball that him and her would be matching. He then came out of the bathroom to find lots of ladies surrounding Rin with make-up, hair brushes, and hair thing.

When they were done Rin looked more beautiful then ever. Her hair was down strait and shinny. And the kimono was even more beautiful the second time she put it on. After looking at her body and hair he move up to her face then her eyes. Those two chocolate pools of heaven. Sesshoumaru hadn't notice that her eyes were looking at him too. Then suddenly there eyes met brown and amber staring at one another.

Rin then broke that silence. "Well Sesshoumaru look we match."

"We sure do… come one we have to be there before the guest arrive." Sesshoumaru said. "Shall we?" Sesshoumaru asked putting his arm out. Rin placed her arm with his and they left Sesshoumaru's room heading for the ball room to start the ball.

Setting up for the ball

The servants ran place to place to place. Putting things in place for the ball. Setting up tables putting table cloths on top of them. Thing were flying everywhere. The interments were being set up thing by thing. They were going fast for the ball was starting in five hours and that would take a while.

Rin's rooms were turned into guest rooms for the people that live far away so Rin would be bunking with Sesshoumaru for a while. Demons came in and out of hallways bringing and taking stuff for the ball. Rin could swear she saw more then a thousand chairs lined up in the many tables.

Sometimes there was a demon in one place and five seconds later he's in another place. One demon doing one thing and then another. Rin was amazed at how fast they were going she just couldn't believe their speed.

Then the movement stopped every demon vanished to how knows where. The only people in the room right now were Sesshoumaru and Rin herself. Then about twenty demons came out dressed in the same thing standing by every table. That gave the hint that the ball was about to begin.

**AN: well now that that's done I can tell you guys that a hurricane is coming to Texas and I would like you to pray for the people that live here like myself. The hurricane is a category 4 I hope that Houston and other places don't get hurt so please pray for us thank you. And I will try to live and write the next chapter.**

**Anissa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm really, really, really sorry for taking so long. And I wish that I could type a little faster but hay I have really tiny hands. Okay then well I keep on forgetting to tell ya'll that Sesshoumaru is ooc so yeah. And now I should start.**

Chapter 4

The ball

Sesshoumaru and Rin stood at the entrance greeting demon and people that arrive at the ball. When suddenly Inuyasha and Kagome arrive. "Kagome it's you I missed you." Rin said happily.

"Yeah Rin I've missed you as well. Ummm do you know where Ami is?" Kagome asked.

"Hai you see those ladies over there." Rin said pointing to a small group of women. "They have her and she's safe and sound." Rin said answering Kagome's questioned.

While the girl's were discussing stuff Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were also. "So dear brother I see that you have mated with the miko." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk planted on his features. He never thought that Inuyasha would be able to get a mate considering he was only a half demon. But he was proven wrong by this miko girl what was her name again oh yes it was Kagome.

"Yep she's all mine no more of that stupid wolf boy Kouga." Inuyasha said in pride and discuss in his voice.

"And whys that Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well…" Inuyasha paused for a second then. "She almost got raped by him… but luckily I was there and I stopped him before he got too far." Inuyasha answered.

"Well Inuyasha why didn't you just kill him?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Kagome wouldn't let me." Inuyasha said quite pissed.

"You know you could easily just gave every man that dared looked at Kagome a death glare." Sesshoumaru said as if doing so would work.

"How do you know, have you ever tried it any ways?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hai I have to keep disgusting men away from Rin, too bad for them even if Rin wanted one of those men she wouldn't get to have him. I pick who her mate shall be."

"Okay… so if no man was fit for Rin then what would happen?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know I haven't really thought about that. I was certain that I would find someone fit for her." Sesshoumaru said quite confused. (And this Sesshoumaru doesn't get confused about a lot of things.)

"Well what if you can't find anyone fit for her?" Inuyasha asked once again.

"I all ready told you I don't know no more on that subject." Sesshoumaru demanded his brother.

"Okay." Inuyasha said slowly backing off.

Back with girls.

"So Kagome I herd that you and Inuyasha are mates now, how interesting." Rin said.

"Rin… and yeah we are." Kagome said blushing a dark shade of crimson.

"So… dune anything yet." Rin said with a smirk.

"Ummm."

"HA… I knew it." Rin nearly yelled.

"Rin quiet down every demon here have incredible hearing."

"Oh… gomen I forgot." Rin said quietly.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha approached them and asked. "So what were you ladies talking about?"

"Ummm… nothing, nothing at all." Both girls said in unison.

"Sure you weren't." Sesshoumaru said mischievously. Soon a lot more demons arrived at the ball along with Sonta and Karo. Suddenly in runs a very tried Jaken yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Milord someone has stole Rin and I haven't been able to find her."

"Jaken calm down I do not wish for your annoyance here. Anyway Rin is here." Sesshoumaru said in annoyance. At the sound of Rin Jaken quickly calmed down and saw Rin standing next to his lord. He also noticed that they had matching kimonos on… well at lest the colors. That's when he finally found out that there was a ball was going on and Ran quickly to his quarters to avoid humiliation.

"Well that was beyond lovely." Rin blurted out. Then almost everyone there cracked up laughing. Soon the laughing stop and everyone continued with what they were doing.

That's when Karo approached Rin and Sesshoumaru. "Good evening milord and milady Rin." He said taking Rin's hand placing his lips ever so lightly on the soft warm skin. Sesshoumaru felt a little weird for Karo had just kissed his Rin. Wait not his Rin his little Princess. "Ummm, prince Sesshoumaru may I dance with Rin?" Karo asked.

"Hai you may dance with Rin for a moment." Sesshoumaru said still not really liking it.

"Thank you milord…" Karo then turned to ask Rin, "Rin may I have this dance?" Rin looked over at Sesshoumaru and he nodded his head. Karo then put out his hand and Rin took it as they processed to the dance floor.

The song that was playing was a rather happy jumpy song. Rin and Karo moved to the beat until the song finally ended. Then there was a more slow song Karo started to dance with Rin on this song but kept stepping on her feet… apparently he didn't really know how to dance. Suddenly there was a tapped on Karo's shoulder, "May I cut in?" Rin and Karo look to see who had asked the question and it was the lord him self.

"Why of course milord." Karo said and steeped back for him to dance with Rin he the disappeared in the shadows of the crowd. Rin watch the scene how could he of just disappeared like that.

"May I have this dance?" Sesshoumaru suddenly asked bowing ever so graceful.

"You most certainly may." Rin said curtsying to her lord. As the waltzes finally ended an announcement was made that the Banquet was about to begin.

At the banquet hall

Sesshoumaru walked into the room half expecting it to be empty but no it was quite full. He assumed that these demons have been fasting for a while now. He walked toward the head of the table that was very far from where he was once standing and simply sat down. As on cue the rest of the guest stopped what they were currently doing and sat down where they were assigned to sit.

Rin was about two seats away from her lord and didn't know any of the people around her. She was sitting next to a man well I think it was a man; he looked kind of like a serpent if you ask me. In front of her was a woman that looked to be in her twenties but for all we know she could be 140.

The woman suddenly looked over at Rin and smiled. "Hi my name is Haruka… ummm what is yours?"

Rin looked at the woman, had she just asked her a question did she want to start a conversation with her? Rin pondered theses thing for a moment before finally answering. "My name is Rin."

"Well it's nice to meet you Rin. I am the daughter of the Sutherlands."(sp… I have no idea how to put south and lands together.)

"Well I'm Lord Sesshoumaru's… well I don't know what exactly what I am." Rin thought for a while. "Well I guess you can say I'm Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter."

"Really… How long have you been in lord Sesshoumaru's presence?" Haruka asked her.

"Well I meat Lord Sesshoumaru when I was 8 years old so I guess about 10 years but I went to a school for 8 years." Rin stated.

"Oh okay, so can you help me with something?" Haruka asked Rin with pleading eyes.

"What do you need help with?" Rin questioned her.

"Well there is ummm… how should I put this… well there is this guy that doesn't even notice me and I would like you to help me to at least get him to dance with me." Haruka said bowing her head as if her liking him be a disgrace.

"Sure… but why do you look as if it were a disgrace if you were to like mate with him?"

"Well he's a simple knight in my father's army and my father doesn't approve of me trying to love someone that is not at least the strongest demon around. My father wants me to marry Lord Sesshoumaru."

Rin felt a small bit of jealousy boil up with in her. "Well you know what I guess I could help you… ummm… so who's the lucky guy." Rin asked her. Haruka pointed to a man that seemed well builted and looked like a panther demon.

"Him over there, Oh no he's looking this way." Haruka turned around quickly blushing. Rin looked at Haruka, that was true love she really loves him.

"Ummm…. Haruka does he know that you ummm love him?" Rin questioned her.

"Well I give him all the signs that I can, Oh… he's looking at me again." When she said that Rin turned and looked at the man. She could since(sp) that this man loved this girl also. He had a strong look of love in his eyes and it was very obvious. That's a weakness for a man in a army, Sesshoumaru once told her. But Rin didn't care about that.

"Well… it seems that he too loves you." Rin said to her.

"Do you really think so Rin." Haruka asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I think so." Haruka gave her a small hug before turning back to her food. Sesshoumaru happened to be listening in on their whole conversation… Haruka mate with him… ha… suddenly there was a ruff tap on his shoulder.

"Well excuse me lord Sesshoumaru-sama but I would like to ask you if you would like to get a mate… you see my daughter-."

"I'm sorry but I already have my eyes set on a girl who would most certainly work for me." Sesshoumaru said. He new that that girl Haruka loved one of the guards in her father's army and he didn't see anything wrong with that unless that father of hers only wanted the best. Sort of reminded him of his father, well sort of.

"Oh well than who would that girl be my lord." The other lord asked.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't need to report any thing to you for that matter."

"Ummm… yes my lord." The man slowly turned back to his set and nibbled on his food nervously. Suddenly a bell rung signaling that the ball and banquet was over and it was time to leave unless staying for the night.

Haruka turned to Rin and thanked her again. Then swiftly ran to her quarters for the night. Rin smiled softly to her self… _I'm going to help a woman get together with her true love. I can't believe what I am going to have to do to make sure that happens. _Rin looked around to find that no one was in sight well her and Sesshoumaru.

"Come Rin lets go Koraung and Wing are properly wait for us." With that Sesshoumaru swiftly walked out the do with a quite tiered Rin behind.

**At Sesshoumaru's quarters**

When Sesshoumaru and Rin finally reached Sesshoumaru's quarters they were surprised at what the saw. Servants, servants, servants galore. They were all acting like complete lunatics running about the place cleaning every thing… putting new sheets on Sesshoumaru's bed, lighting candles. Suddenly Rin was pulled from Sesshoumaru's side into a room that he really never bothered to look at.

Sesshoumaru then walked to his study sat at his desk and read a paragraph of a scroll that he had recently found quite interesting. 'Knock Knock' Sesshoumaru heard from the door. "Come in." He said without looking from his scroll.

"Milord would you like to bathe?" Koraung asked him. Sesshoumaru looked toward Koraung and then back to the scroll. He did have the smell of a wet dog on him, and a bath would be very relaxing.

"Hai I would, I shall be there shortly..." Sesshoumaru paused. "And don't disturb me I would like to have a little bit of relaxation."

"Hai milord." Koraung bowed down to him and then walked off. As he walked he bumped into Wing.

"Did he say yes?" She asked.

Koraung smirked and said. "You bet he did." He said and started too walked off but before he was out of sight he said, "you owe me one Wing." He winked and left a flush Wing behind.

**In the bathroom…….**

Sesshoumaru enter the bathroom… well isn't that obvious…

"AHHH…….." Rin screamed dunking under the water. Sesshoumaru turned around to see and beat colored Rin in the tub.

"Well this was unexpected…" Sesshoumaru said to him self.

"Sesshoumaru didn't know that I was in here." Rin screamed at him.

"Don't use that voice with me little missy." Sesshoumaru said sternly. (ha can't you just see Sesshoumaru shaking his finger at her… ummm… back to story.)

"Sorry, I guess I'll just get out and allow you to take a bath in peace." Rin said and started to head toward the exit of the ummm pool I mean tub.

"No, there's room for at least a hundred children in here so there is enough room for both of us." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Ummm… no Sesshoumaru I insist I should get out."

"That is not necessary Rin." Rin dunked in the water a little more. "This Sesshoumaru desires a bath and you need one too, and you are going to stay in the water unless I tell you that it is alright for you to get out."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said cowardly.

"And what did I say about my name?"

"Oh, yes sorry Sesshoumaru."

"I thought so, now turn around so I can get in." Rin turned around allowing Sesshoumaru his privacy while he enters the water. "You can turn back around again." Rin turned around slowly, there he was waist deep in the water. Rin couldn't help but stare at his well built chest and arms (ummm… yeah 2 arms are better than one.)

"What are you looking at?" Sesshoumaru asked, it was obvious that he already new what she was staring at. "I'm guessing you like what you see, am I right or am I wrong?"

"You know just to get on you nerves your wrong." Rin said and stuck out her tongue.

"What?" No one would dare call this Sesshoumaru ugly. "No one calls this Sesshoumaru ugly." Sesshoumaru stated walking up closer to her, causing her to back up in the process. (AN: you know in a pool how they have different heights in the water well that's how Sesshoumaru's tub is like.) Rin Suddenly lost her footing and fell backwards into the water. But before she drowned to strong arms picked her up.

Sesshoumaru was surprised to see Rin fall backwards into the water, and he quickly grabbed her before she hit her head or drowned. Rin spit out some water that was caught in her throat and then looked at her lord. "Ummm… Sesshoumaru you can ummm… let me go now." Sesshoumaru seeing the position that they were in he quickly let go of her. He then felt his face get warm, was the great lord Sesshoumaru blushing?

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru for a seconded and thought that she had seen a blush across his features, but as soon as it came it was gone. "Well that's was enough excitement for me I'm going to get out. Ummm… Sesshoumaru would you uh mind turning." Rin didn't even have to finish for her lord turned around allowing her to get out.

As soon as Rin left the room Sesshoumaru let out a breath which he had been holding in. He got out of the water dried off and quickly got dressed, right now he was to lazy to brush his hair and the servants were probably already in bed for the night. Sesshoumaru thought……………………..(long, long, long, long, pause) Sesshoumaru then came up with a conclusion he could easily get Rin to brush it she really never felt it anyways so here is her big chance.

**Now in Sesshoumaru's room not bathroom**

Rin was dressed and dry by the time Sesshoumaru came out from the bathroom. He held a brush in his hand as walked toward his bed and sat down. Rin didn't really pay attention to that right now; she was busy doodling a picture. "Rin come here." Sesshoumaru said. Rin jumped at the command because before he had spoken it was in complete silence.

Rin scooted over to him so that she was just a few inches behind him. "Yes Sesshoumaru?" Rin questioned. Sesshoumaru handed her the brush and signaled her to brush. Rin has never touched his hair… okay never is kind of an understatement yes she has touched his hair but not for a long period of time. Rin gentle brushed through Sesshoumaru long mane (tee hee mane) each stroke made his hair more controlled and less frizzy. (boy I wish a brush did that to my hair.) Rin put the brush down she had finally finished brushing his long silvery hair. It hadn't taken too long for he didn't even have tangles in his hair it was just messy.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin, "what were you drawing?" He questioned and grabbed the paper from her hands that she had just picked up. Sesshoumaru studied it for a second then looked at it in disbelief… Rin had drawled(sp. I can't spell) a woman in a silk kimono that looked just like his mothers favorite kimono. The last kimono that he had seen her in. "Rin where did you come up with this design for a kimono?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Well it just sort of popped out of no where I guess." Rin said simply.

"Okay, well Rin are you ready for bed?"

"Yep, I mean Hai." She said adjusting herself into the right position before going to sleep. Sesshoumaru blew out the lights and he to adjusted to a good position, he then got closer to Rin and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Rin." Sesshoumaru said softly and quickly feel asleep.

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru." Rin whispered to herself in the darkness of the room for that night.

**Okay well that took a while to write… I can't help it if I'm lazy. Well so what's going to happen next chapter well I have no idea… okay maybe I do but that doesn't mean that I'm going to tell you. So lets start some small talk… how's life, oh my life is just dandy, nice weather we're having, If you don't like the sun. Well I guess it would be wise if I go now. Adios. - **


End file.
